justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with magic recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but it must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself. This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires strong and responsible protectors. The book can do great harm in the wrong hands. It can tear you apart or bring you closer together. Appearance The book has a dark brown leather cover, and on the front of the book, there is the cookbook's symbol in gold. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages filled with magical recipes, all of which are frayed and torn on the edges due to the age of the book. The book never ends. History The book was likely to be created some point before the 1500's. It's not known who created it, but clues point to the Traveler, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two protectors, but after Chuck abused its power by becoming immortal, it switched to three protectors to make sure something like this never happened again. While Kelly was poisoned by the magic spice garden she put Darbie and Hannah under a sleepwalking spell. When they were spelled they made a spell called "Keep the Cookbook Casserole" to own the book forever. When they found a spell to break the bond the book moved on to one protector. Recipes A * A Guac Through Time * A Taste of Your Own Mochi * Break the Bonds Borscht * Berry Barrier Bar * BFF PBJ * Birthday Cake * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain-Boosting Bolognese * Break the Bonds Jake-Rito * Big Mussels C * Carrot Dupli-Cake * Chicken -N- Fixits * Chill Out Chalupas * Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookies * Cleaving Nut Clusters * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit * Can't Move Macaron (Ida's Curse) D * Disappearing Dim Sum E * Enchanting Apple Pie * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese F * Find Your Key Lime Pie * Forget Me Garlic Knots * First Frost Fig Ice Cream * Funny Bone Baked Beans G * Genteel Sweet Tea * Give-Up-What-You-Want Gumdrops H * Hazelnut Healing tart I *I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * Itchy Ice Cream K * Keep the Cookbook Casserole * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Lost and Found-Due M * Magnetic Mango Bars * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Memory ‘Mallows * Mind-Peering Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup N * Noteworthy Horchata O * Off-From-Your-Chest Cheddar Biscuits * Off The-Trail-Mix P * Pathfinding Pretzel Sticks * Pay Back Pancakes * P.O.V. Popcorn * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Pho-Tographic Memory (Soup) * Pick-A-Date Date * Preserve a Memory Fruit Preserves * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Prepperoni Pizza * Protein Protection Shake R * Raise the Wall Roasted Tomatoes * Remove the Stain-gus burgers * Root Beer Float away S * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Speed Sprinting Stromboli * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Solve the Clues-Cous * Speed-Up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spill the Beans * Stop the Leek Soup * Single Serving Cinnamon Brownie Bites T * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Track Fluffy Fluffernutter Cookies * Trust Me Tabouli * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole U * Unscrambled Eggs W * Worst Party Ever Whipped Cream * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Walk through Wall-fles * Wide Awake Beef Wellington Spice Families Atlantis - Water Carnejian - Emotion Cedronion - Balence Elysian - Truth Galifrazion - Skill Grunde - Vision Kalimba - Elements Lapsus - Mobility Lavanien - Fire Livonion - Mind, Intelect Merwaldian - Unpredictability, Opposites Morbium - Amplification Nakian - Earth, Nature Night Blooming - Attraction, Repulsion Orientos - Air Parquinnien - Bonding, Friendship Romany - Travelling Sesper - Music Taurian - Time Tengu - Space Theban - Communication Werpoes - Body See also * List of ingredients * Protectors * Just Add Magic * * * * * * * * * itself Category:Items Category:When made